It'sComplicated
by Tomorrow's-Today
Summary: Sam Puckett's life has always been a living terror. She constantly has to deal with love and abuse, but one small thing can twist her whole world around.
1. Chapter 1: a beginning

_A/N: Hey! this is my first fan fic. and i hope you guys like it!_

_xoxoxox,_

_Brooke_

**Sam's POV**

**I'm late and I know it. Hopefully, Mom will be out, so I don't have to worry about her. I walked through the door of my old, Seattle apartment only to find my mother passed out, drunk on the couch. An empty Bacardi bottle in hand. Her breathing was shallow and I could hear her murmuring something in her sleep. I couldn't make it out, so I got closer.**

"_**Sam Puckett…..Sam Puckett…**_**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" **

**My mom snapped out of her drunken sleep. She jumped up so fast and crazily that the vodka bottle broke and smashed to the floor. She pounced on me and started hitting me and punching me, too.**

" **HOW DARE YOU GET THAT CLOSE TO ME!!!" She was really raging and was full out wacko. She grabbed the smashed vodka bottle and jammed the glass into my skin.**

"**Ow..MOM!!..YOU'RE HURTI.." Was all I could choke out while she was repeatedly kicking me in the ribs. One final kick and I was out cold. All I could hear was the door shut.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I woke up from my unconscious state. I had to get out of here before she came back. I went into my bedroom and grabbed my backpack. I shoved clothes in it. I didn't need any textbooks! What was this..prison? I think not. I have been in prison and it is way better that school. Ok, Juvie, but still. My side hurt and I know I broke a rib or two.**

**I went into my mom's bedroom. This place was a dump……alcohol bottles everywhere! She never comes in here. I think at least to get a clean pair of clothes, which is like every um.. 3 days? At the least. Anyway, I went into her locked drawer. I needed something to break it open with, so I grabbed…..I looked around the room. Keys!! I tried them and they worked. I reached inside and got my phone. Ahhh my voyager. See, I bought it with my own money and my mom thought I got it so I could call someone and tell her about her abusing me, so she took it away. She never checks in there anyways, so I know its ok.**

' _**Where should I go?' **_**I thought. Hmmm Carly's?? Yeah.. Then I hobble down the street toward Bushwell Plaza.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Carly's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I ran in and put my bag down. Nobody was home, and I picked the lock, so I'm good. I ran into the bathroom and searched for Carly's razor. I found it in her hot pink cosmetic case. '**_**She's such a girl'**_** I thought. I grabbed it and pressed it to my skin. Forgetting all the pain that was in my life: Abuse, love, anger, hate, and that nerd! '**_**I can't do it anymore, I want to die!'**_** A lot of blood was spilling out right now. I smiled. '**_**Well, good bye world**_**' I thought.**

**I heard the door open. Then a gasp. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.**

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I know it's short, but I have soo much stuff to do...and we have a week of tests next week and so many projects. Please review. Oh, and just to tell you, I' not one of those people who set an review goal, but it woyld be nice to have one or two. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: hospital lights

**Sorry I had to re-publish**

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

I woke up startled, in a new place. There were, like nine different cords attached to me. One had red, slimy liquid going into me. Freaky…

I looked around. The room was painted an off-white. There was an old, dusty, pale-pink lounger in the corner. Next to it was a five legged, mahogany side table with an old fashion lamp. There was a TV that was hung in the middle of the wall, facing me. I was in a small, single bed. Across the room was a bench, big enough for three people. On my nightstand there was a lamp and a chart.

_Miss Samantha Puckett Age: 15_

_284 Croanly Lane_

_Seattle, Washington_

Like that's not weird at all. I reached on the bedside table to get my phone.

_Carly get me.. ???_

Help was coming. All of the sudden I heard a high pitched scream…"SAM!!!!!!!" Carly. I looked up to see Spencer, Carly, and a man I did not know.

"Where am I?" I asked "Duh! Isn't it obvious?? You're in a hospital."

Oh My God! A hospital? I have to get out of here. "Why?" I asked, paying attention to every move of Spencer, who was….dancing. 'The doctors said you lost a lot of blood.' Carly turned around and started yelling at Spencer, who was still dancing. She took him out into the hall and screamed at him. Meanwhile, I had to figure out who this shy, handsome man was.

"And you are?" I asked the mysterious man.

"Isn't it obvious?" He was scaring me.'

"Well?" I was getting really annoyed.

"It's me, Freddie" His voice was unbelievably deep and he was so-Wait…FREDNUB???

"What?!?!" I shouted. How long have I been out?

"About 2 weeks" He said. Am I saying things out loud?

"Yes." There he goes again. I still couldn't believe it. The most handsome guy on the planet, possibly the universe, standing in front of me is Fredward Benson? Oh My God!

"I know right?" I look up and there he is with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why do I keep doing that???" I am really confused right now.

"Maybe you want me to hear your every thought." he was really getting on my nerves, right now.

"Don't test me boy!" I screamed. The doctors could probably hear me down the hall. Just then, my nurse came in with my lunch.

" Now, now, Miss Puckett, don't scare your visitors. The doctor will be in soon to discuss something with you, ok?"

"Ok." I mumbled. Then I saw it, A plastic knife on my tray. It would bring me great joy to cut myself, but then, it would give me even more joy if I stuck it in Freddie. When he wasn't looking, I made my move. He dodged. 'Damn it!' I thought.

" Ow!" Freddie said. I had to try one more time. Right as I was about to make my move, the doctor came in.

"Sam Puckett, settle down." I turned to see the doctor pretty angry.

"I will be right back. Try not to kill the young boy. Try thinking happy thoughts." I sat back in bed and closed my eyes. Me and Freddie are kissing underneath a palm tree in the Pacific. His tongue is intertwined with mine and I can tell he is smiling. I open my eyes because of a crashing sound. I look up to Freddie in an awkward position on the lounger with his jaw to the floor.

'Oh Crap! Did he just hear that?!?!'

**Hope u guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3: my world

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Its been very hectic at school. This is not the last chapter, I promise. I know exactly what is going to happen.**

**Peace, love, and food,**

**Brooke....xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 3: I know I love you

Sam's POV

Ok, I can't believe I just said that! I mean seriously, I don't even like Frednub. Right? Keep it together, Puckett. You don't like him. You like tough guys. NOT FREDNUB. I looked over in the corner, and there sat Freddie, still in the awkward position, still jaw to the floor, now sleeping. He looked so peaceful , and I knew I had to like him, no matter what. You know what, come to think of it, I had always love that Freddie. He was so cute when he got angry and I loved to here him talk. It should have been me kissing Freddie when he got hit. I was about to tell him how I felt, and then my mom called. I really wanted to tell him how I felt, but I heard Carly, and I decided to give them privacy. I know, right? Sam Puckett giving people privacy? Silly idea. I took one last look at him before a little nap. Then I closed my eyes.

I woke up and opened my eyelids. I took a look over at the sleeping Freddie. Holy Chizz! Did he get more gorgeous over night? I decided to wake him up. Carly and Spencer left and my nurses won't be in for a while.

"Freddie, wake up." I said ever-so peacefully. I watched him struggle to get up. I could have helped him, but I still had some wires attached. He struggles to speak.

"Is it true?" He asked with a serious expression on his face.

I was a little confused. "What?"

"Do you like me? 'Cause if you do that's a relie- I mean, do you?"

"Well," I hesitated. Should I or shouldn't I? "Yes, I do like you."

Freddie looked a little relived. A weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Well," I said, looking at him straight in the eye until he looked away, "What are we going to do?" I watched him fidget for a minute.

"Listen Sam, I really like you and I know you like me. Let's just try going out. Meet on the fire escape at 8. 'Kay?" He took a breath and looked me straight in the eye. "You're not going to break my arm. Are you?"

"No I'm Not." There was a pause. I thought for a moment.

"Sure. I'd like that a lot." I smiled. "Now get me out of this!" he chuckled.

"Same old Sam Puckett." And then he swooped down to kiss me.

**Sorry I know its short, but the next one will be long. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4:WHAT!

**School has been so hard and I have been on fanfiction, but I never had enough energy to write. I only got a couple revieews though. So here it is, the next chapter!!**

Friday, two weeks after Sam is let out of the hospital

Sam's Pov, of course

A lovely day with me and my boyfriend. Another day with me, my boyfriend and my best friend. Another day with me, my boyfriend, my best friend, and my best friend's mentally insane brother. Ahhhh everything is perfect, I think…….

Let me catch you up to speed here. Freddie kissed me and we decided to go out. When he left the room, the doctor came in and wanted to talk about the scars on my arms. He told my friends that they were stitches where the blood needed to be sealed up since they didn't know about my cutting. We talked and promised I wouldn't do it again, because if I did, I would probably die or need to stay in the hospital longer.

So I am back at school, and surprisingly I am passing all my classes with B's! I am so excited because it is January and the snow is falling. I am in 12th grade and already have enough credits to graduate! Freddie (yeah I stopped with the names) doesn't even have that much!

I Have good grades and still hate Ms. Briggs. What could be better? Oh yeah, I have really big news. I have a special diet that I have to eat, so I can get my protein, well my diet has fruits and dairy and veggies, BUT NO MEAT!!!!!!!!

I got used to it though, I am a vegetarian and surprisingly, I enjoy it. I love animals and have a part time job as a veterinarians' assistant.

On the upside-downside, my mom kicked me out cause apparently while I was in the hospital, my mom had nine children (nonet). I had no where to go, so, with permission from his mother, moved in with Freddie. It's nice. They had a spare room, painted silver and purple. I had grown to like those colors, actually. I am very scared for the nine kids because my mom is still drinking and still going around for men.

It turns out I needed a new phone. While I was sleeping one night in the hospital, my mom's then-boyfriend snuck in and broke my phone. Turns out he was going to kill me and killed the wrong thing.

Well, I have a geometry test and poor Mr. Butt-burn had a seizure so the test is off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ms. Briggs' classroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I took my seat right as the final bell rang. Hey, I said I got good grades. I never said I showed up for class all the time.

Her squeaky voice was like nails on a chalkboard as she yelled the assignment.

" Hello you ungrateful maggots. We are going to be watching Annie from 1982 and Annie from 1999. You then are going to write a paper on the differences and similarities."

I saw both of these in the hospital. I found myself singing each song as it played on the monitor. I took my notes, from both of them before the third scene came on of the 1982 version, and walked out of class. This is a usual day.

On my way out, I saw Carly, talking to Wendy. I went over to say hi. I haven't seen Carly much lately. Only for iCarly. Even then she says she has to do homework and kicks us out. It's weird. Anyway, as I was walking over, they finished their conversation. I ran over to Wendy and we started talking about Mr. Butt-burn. The bell rang for lunch and we left our conversation alone. I had to talk to Carly.

I saw her putting books into her locker. I got caught as soon as I went over by none other than my Freddie. I gave him a kiss and asked him what I missed.

"Nothing. Ms. Briggs fell asleep and we all got detention for putting stuff on her face." Yeah, some of me rubbed off on him. He gets detention every two, three days. And best of all his mom doesn't care! Teah, this is a good life.

Finally, a chance to talk to Carly.

"Hey Carls!" I walked over to her. She seemed to shove more things angrily into her locker.

"What do you want?" she sounded annoyed " Want to show me you and Freddie make out? Want to show me how you guys are perfect for each other? Well count me OUT!"

"Whoa Carls, what's wrong?" I had a lot on my mind.

" My problem? My problem is this" She lifted up her sleeve. Nice , neat rows of cuts were up and down her arms. She yanked her sleeve down and started walking away.

I grabbed her by the arm. " Is there anything I can do to help?"

She thought for a moment " Yep, stay away from Freddie." And then she left.

_stay away from Freddie_

**There may be 3 more chapters. Maybe 2. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Creepy

**Hey guys sorry I couldn't write. School has been hectic and my friends told my crush that I like him 3 :) im ok. blah enjoy, and dont worry. This isn't the end.**

**disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, seddie, or paranormal activity or spongebob, but i want to own my "out in the open" crush ;) love ya, sean**

Chapter 5

Sam's POV

I was up at 11, watching Spongebob on the couch. I always felt so bad for plankton, who never got the Krabby Patty. It was a new episode. I got bored with it and turned on a scary movie. It was a great movie called Paranormal Activity. This is one of the best movies I saw, ever.

I heard steps and looked around the room. There was no one there. I thought it was just the people upstairs. I heard it again, and then hot breathe on my neck. I turned around and there was Carly, looking red eyed and horrible. Right as she was about to say something, I heard a crash and screamed. Thankfully, it had only come from the TV, but woke Freddie up. As she ran out the door, she said _Stay Away from Freddie._

Freddie came in with a baseball bat. "Are you Ok?' he had a worried look on his face. I couldn't tell him what Carly said, or he would get mad at her and yell at her, like he always did whenever Carly got on my nerves. She hated it when he did that, but he was also protecting me.

"Nothing, the movie was scaring me." Then, as soon as I said that, he dropped the bat and came over to me, cuddling me in his arms. He stroked my hair and told me its ok. I smiled and heard another creak. I looked at the door, and there was Carly mouthing out the dreadful words.

_Stay away from Freddie_

_______________Carly's Apartment, iCarly Studio_______________

Freddie's POV

"In 5..4...3...2..." "I'm Someone, and I'm a girl, so this must be A web show that's important!" The web show continued like it usually did, though Carly kept looking at Sam. She kept sending her dirty looks. Other that that, it was the same old web show.

"Good show guys, that was awesome." I said, looking at the girls, who were looking at the world's fattest priest.

"Yeah, but I know something that could've made it better." Carly had a mischievous look on her face. She came over to me and pressed her lips to mine. She fought her tongue into my mouth. Ugh, disgusting, I had a girlfriend. I looked over at Sam, who didn't seem to get me message to pry her off of me. Tears slid down her cheeks as she ran out the door. I pulled away from little miss tongue and ran after her. As I looked back, Carly had walked away with a smile, and to herself, a job well done.

I ran through the door, trying to find my girl. I heard the sink running, along with the shower. I knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Sam, open up!"

No answer. 'Sam!' I tried a couple more times and went into her room. I looked in her vanity and found a bobby pin. I ran to the bathroom and opened the door. There was Sam, sprawled on the floor, blood dripping down her arm. I knelt beside her and saw cuts, fresh, up and down her arms. In her hand was a note.

_Sam,_

_I told you to stay away. And you didn't listen. Now its gonna get intense._

_-C_

Who was C? CARLY! She did that. She wanted Sam gone.

I called 911 and waited for the ambulance. When they got here, they took her to Washington State hospital. I got to ride in the car with her. My mom came along and tried to subside the bleeding. It didn't help. It was all my fault. I let Carly kiss me.

By the time we got to the hospital, they said she had to be transported to Michigan State. I begged and pleaded the doctors and helicopter staff, but they wouldn't let me go. That was the last time I saw her.


	6. Chapter 6: suffering

**hey Guys! sorry I havent updated in a while. things have been crazy. This is the third to last chapter! im so sad its almost**

**over! well...enjoy**

Chapter 4: Suffering

Freddie's PoV

It has almost been 4 months since Sam was sent to Michigan State. She was missing a lot in school, out of school and at home. My mom decided it was time to move. At first I was scared, and then she said I could still go to Ridgeway and I'll be right by Spencer and Carly. We moved into a middle sized(though it didn't seem like it) three story home. It was tall and big. It had 4 bedrooms and 6 and a half bathrooms. There was a big basement and a big upper floor. Ok, so here is the layout: There is a basement, with an indoor pool and a lounge, and a bathroom. Main Floor: there is a master kitchen, a dining room, a family room, a front hall, a bathroom and a half and a guest room. Upstairs: 3 bedrooms(each with their own bathroom), an office, a studio and a bowling alley. Bonus Story: A huge pad that connected to my room. This was the new iCarly Studio. It was three times the size of Carly's and came with props. There was a bar, a balcony and a huge dance floor. Plus, there was a room completely for editing. It was awesome. I don't know where this came from, but I loved it and I knew Sam would, too. Oh Sam, every time I think about her, I go into depression. I shook it off my mind. I had to unpack.

At school, things got different. There was a leak in the main pipe and the entire place was flooded. Sam's locker caught on fire by someone mysterious and we were all questioned. I'm a little more rebellious, because it draws me more to Sam. Carly stopped hanging out with Wendy and all them and started hanging out with Jude and Valarie, the school's punk-goth group. She dressed in tight clothes, mostly black and heavy eyeliner. She slept with every guy at every party. It was a game between them. She was different. Her hair was shorter, she got more piercing in her ears and a small one on her nose. Carly changed her name to Ivy because "Carly sounds like a giddy school girl". I hated her so much. She drove Sam to basically commit suicide, yet she didn't care. She usually avoided me, but today was way different.

I saw her in the hall, dressed barely to fit the dress code. She was wearing a low cut top thatwas see through, with a tight, black cami. She had a mini skirt on that barely met her top and she was wearing thigh high boots. She was talking to Jude when I turned the corner. Jude was the only guy in the group and seemed to enjoy it. Apparently, he had gotten almost half the seniors on the cheerleading team pregnant last year. Anyway, Carly walked up to me very seductively and started talking to me.

"hey hot stuff. How's it going?" It continued like this for the rest of the period. She ditches most classes, so when the bell rang for the last time for that period, she dragged me out. I was going to miss history with Miss. Ackerman(yeah they let her out of prison) but I didn't care.

We walked down a long hill into a small forest to a hut. We went in and there was a bed, a couch and a T.V.. We sat down and turned the T.V. on. It was a scary movie, so she kept it. She went into the fridge. "Beer?" I thought about it. " Sure, I guess so"

Carly's PoV

I gave him the beer and watched the movie. The plan was going perfectly. Now, to kick it up a notch. I leaned over and kissed him. I slid my tongue into his mouth. The weird thing is he let me. I unbuttoned his shirt.

YESSSSSSSSSS I thought. YESSSSSSSSSSSSS

Freddie's Pov

I woke up to see Carly next to me, sleeping. We were in the bed and the T.V. was off. I looked at Carly. OH MY GOD! Did I just sleep with her? I feel so guilty in thinking that I actually liked it. Oh My God I was supposed to be in love with Sam. Oh Well, What she doesn't know won't hurt her. No, Don't think like that.

I pulled on my clothes and ran out the door. How dare she manipulate me like that. I hate her. I love Sam…….oh Sam, get better soon.

**well what do you think? weird right? the next two will be sad. Well, i cant believe i say this but review! i need 2 know what you think.**

**thx :)**

**Brooke**


	7. Chapter 7: Coming Home

It's Complicated: Part 7

One year later

General POV

The doctors at Michigan State sat at a round table. This was one of the saddest cases they have ever gotten. A now 17 year old girl from Seattle was involved with cutting to take away the pain of her everyday life. The first warning was when she landed herself in the hospital for the first time. He doctor had warned her that something serious could come out of it if she didn't listen to him. She agreed and was discharged that afternoon. Apparently, after having some fall outs with friends, she was then air lifted to Michigan State, for the top doctors in blood loss. She didn't have any guardian present. The only one she had was Mrs. Marissa Benson. Yet she lived in Seattle with her son and was in no way capable of going to Michigan. Suddenly, the head doctor walked in.

"I was just in Samantha Puckett's room. I have bad news. Lucy. Get Mrs. Benson on the phone." Dr. Justin Langhorn stated in his monotone voice.

A middle-aged woman picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Dr. Langhorn sighed, "Is this Marissa Benson?"

"This is she."

"Marissa, we have some devastating news. Based on the amount of blood loss, Samantha only has about 1 month left of her life. We've done all we can. We've stopped the bleeding, had blood transfusions, but once in a blue moon they don't work. Unfortunately, that's what happened to Sam. We are so sorry."

Surprisingly, her voice seemed calm and unchanging from when she picked up the phone. "Ok. I'll have someone watch my son and I'll take a plane. I'll be over on Saturday." With that, she hung up.

Then, the doctors scrambled to their floors and back to their jobs.

At the Benson's House

"Freddie, sweetie, can you come here for a minute?"

The 17 year old came down the steps, "Yeah?" He looked washed out and tired, but Marissa already knew this. He was missing Sam. He would be even more devastated once he found out the news, so Marissa vowed not to tell him until the time is right.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days, so you are going to be here for a good 2 days by yourself."

Freddie just mumbled and walked back up the steps, but he turned around to ask a single question, "Where are you going?"

Marissa was not prepared for this question. "I'm going to an Aggressive Parenting Seminar."

Freddie seemed ok with this answer, but when he got to his room he remembered that his mom stopped going to those seminars last year, when Sam moved in. Where was she going?

Next Morning

"Freddie! I'm leaving! Be good!" She shut the door behind her and got into her car. She hated to lie to Freddie, but she didn't want to upset him. It was for his own good. Then, she started to the airport, 30 minutes away.

After getting passed security and getting on her plane, she got comfortable for the 4 hour and 50 minute flight. After that, she would check into her hotel and call Freddie to tell him she landed safely. She rested her eyes just for a moment and before she knew it, they had landed.

She got off the plane and hailed down a cab so she could find a hotel close enough to the hospital. She found a decent hotel about 12 blocks from the hospital at a reasonable price. She checked in and found out she was suffering from extreme jet lag even though she didn't travel very far. She would see Sam tomorrow and take her home the next.

For some reason Marissa felt the need to clean. She didn't touch her suitcase, but went into her purse, trying to find her phone, to tell Freddie she was alright before she forgot. She suddenly got nervous. Why would she be afraid to just to check in on her kid? She wasn't hurting him. She fought with her mind and picked up the phone. She swiftly dialed Freddie's number and talked for a while. She looked at the clock and saw it passed the time she would normally have dinner. She ordered a salad from room service and quietly ate alone.

The next morning Marissa managed to sleep passed the time she would wake up. She had slept in until 10 o'clock. Today was Friday and it was all-day visiting day at the hospital. That way, she could spend the day with a hospitalized Sam. She took a shower and changed her clothes. Locking the door behind her, she walked down the hall to the elevator and hailed a cab outside the lobby.

When she arrived at the hospital, Marissa walked up to the front desk lady and asked where the blood loss unit was. The receptionist, Linda, handed her a map and pointed to the 6th floor. When Marissa entered, she asked that front desk receptionist which room Samantha Puckett was in.

As she turned the corner, she noticed a doctor standing outside of the door.

"Excuse me. I'm Marissa Benson, here to see Sam."

"Hello Marissa. I'm Dr. Langhorn. We talked on the phone."

"Oh yes. Is there a problem?"

The doctor said confidently, "One of the nurses in training, who's supposed to keep track of Sam's medicine, missed placed the pills Sam is supposed to take. They were her pain pills. Luckily, she doesn't feel anything right now. You may go see her."

Marissa opened the door and was blasted by cold air. Much to her dismay, the room was empty with one lone 'get well soon' teddy bear. Sam was drawing a picture.

"Hello Sam."

Sam looked up and her face pulled a small smile, "Hi Mrs. Benson."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired and I feel a little bit weak. Is Freddie with you?" Sam asked, her face full of hopefulness.

Marissa replied with a no and told her not to tell him about her fate until the right time. Sam just nodded and went back to drawing. Marissa sat in one of the few chairs the room provided. When Sam was done with her drawing, she showed Mrs. Benson. She was in awe when she saw the picture. It had two hands holding onto a rose.

"Sam, it's beautiful." That made Sam smile.

They started to talk and catch up and the nurse came in for her lunch and dinner, but that never stopped the conversation. Before long, the night nurse came in to inform Mrs. Benson that visiting hours were over. They had given her 4 extra hours. Marissa faces Sam.

"Tomorrow you get to come home. You get to see Freddie." Sam's faced lit up. Mrs. Benson continued. "But that doesn't mean you talk about what's going on. You just tell him you're weak and fragile." Yet Sam wasn't listening. "Sam, this is serious. I have to go. Get some rest."

The Next Day

Marissa Benson woke up at exactly 9:55 to be greeted by the bright sun. She would pick Sam up in one hour and get a taxi to the airport. Then, they will enjoy their flight back home.

An hour later Marissa was outside of Sam's room, talking with Dr. Langhorn about the specific medicine. Then the female day nurse came out of Sam's room.

"She's ready for you Mrs. Benson."

As soon as they got on their plane Sam fell asleep. Marissa went over all the things the doctor had told her. She then flagged down the stewardess.

"Excuse me miss, do you have wifi?"

"Yes we do. We also have bars in case you need to call someone."

"Perfect. Thank you." Marissa then called the nurse Dr. Langhorn had recommended and set up a time schedule for her to follow for medicines and such. Just as she was finishing the call, Sam woke up.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Marissa replied and then quickly texted Freddie to meet him at the airport. When it was safe to get off the flight, Marissa and Sam were the last ones off. As soon as Sam got off the steps, she was pulled into a warm embrace bye Freddie. There was so much to tell him. But she has so little time.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Last Chapter

HERE IT IS! LAST CHAPTER!

Sam's POV

Freddie held me in his arms for a good 5 minutes before he let me go. The hug was not a tight as I was used to, but being in the hospital made people treat me gentler.

I had been home for a good two weeks and Freddie still has no idea about my current health. My nurse visits me every day, making sure I take my medicine, but secretly, I don't. I'm already dying so what's the use? I've gotten used to the pain, so I really can take on anything.

I slowly started to try and do work from school, but Marissa had called Principal Franklin and told him about my state of health. I was officially out of school. I have about a week and a half left, but I don't want to tell Freddie. I don't want to break his heart because, knowing him, he'll never get over it. Just thinking about it makes me sad. I love Freddie until the point my heart aches. I had a very good idea what this could do to him. He had no good, close friends. Carly being off with her jerk friends and Gibby having a girlfriend, there was no one for him to confide in. Just as I was thinking of this, my door opened and in walked Freddie, with a serious look on his face. He came in and sat right next to me and started talking.

"Sam, I love you with every ounce of my heart. I'm slowly starting to face the facts that you were once hurt, but you're not. I want us to have our relationship on trust. I don't want any secrets between us, not even one. So, I'll start. "He paused and took a breath. I had no idea what he was going to say. There was a deep pain from somewhere in my heart. It hurt all over my chest, but I ignored it. I had to listen to Freddie.

"When you got transferred to Michigan State, I was in a fit of depression, because I can't lose you. Carly made me ditch class and got me tipsy enough so she could get her way. Sam, I'm sorry, but I slept with Carly. I hate myself for doing it, but I know you'll understand." I could feel the tears falling faster and faster. The pain in my chest was getting worse.

"I love you Freddie, always remember that." And with that, the pain shot through by body and I fell on the floor.

Freddie's POV

I raced to get my mom, because I know she could do something. She dialed three numbers and went to get Sam. She got her down to the main floor and out her on the couch. She smiled at me.

"It's ok, Freddie. It's ok."

I looked up. There were so many emotions and questions running through my mind. "Is she going to be ok, Mom?" I asked, with tears running down my face. I feel like I did this to her. She was fragile and I just made her break, but I had to tell her.

"I don't know, honey. I just don't know."

General POV

Samantha Puckett was pronounced dead on Wednesday, May 23rd, 2013. She had heart failure and was pronounced dead at the hospital. She died in the care of Mrs. Marissa Benson. Her ceremony was rather large and sad. She will be sorely missed by all.

Epilogue

Carly and Freddie became friends again and attended the same college. Freddie grew to have trust issues and never let Carly too close. He married, because he knew Sam wanted him to. His wife appreciates that he visits the grave and takes the kids to see them. He married one of his friends in school, Wendy. Gibby became a successful comedian and grew to have a small family.

Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed! It's been a pleasure.


End file.
